


Can’t Suck Ya But I’m Stuck With Ya

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, vampire!clint
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “巴顿，你究竟是不是吸血鬼？”布鲁斯能看到弓箭手略微愣了一下——虽然远比不上布鲁斯想象中那样惊讶——然后他突然闭上眼睛从鼻子里缓缓喷出一声轻柔的笑。紧接着他再次抬起头来，朝布鲁斯和托尼咧嘴露出笑容，而布鲁斯能清楚看到，在公共区柔和的光线下他嘴巴里有四颗对于普通人来说过于尖锐的牙齿闪着些许寒光。在他身边托尼似乎倒吸了口冷气，但布鲁斯已经顾不得朝他看过去了，他的视野之中只剩下克林特一个人。"伙计们，”克林特缓缓站起身，对他们笑着说，“我还以为你们永远都不会问呢。”





	Can’t Suck Ya But I’m Stuck With Ya

 

“你觉得巴顿是个吸血鬼的概率有多大？”

 

布鲁斯庆幸自己在托尼冲进门十秒钟前刚放下马克杯，不然他一定会把咖啡喷得到处都是，包括他身上这件相当喜欢的紫色衬衣。他坐在实验桌后面抬头看着头发东倒西歪但一脸严肃认真的托尼，和对方隔着半个房间对视了片刻，然后缓缓放下手里的平板揉了揉鼻梁。他猜这大概是托尼又一次连续三十个小时不睡觉的大脑随手扯出来的某种抵抗困意的防御机制，和之前所有关于量子物理与生化辐射的奇奇怪怪问题没什么不同——哪怕他刚听到了两个完全不应该被放在同一个句子里的词——于是决定以科学逻辑的方式回答这个被扔到自己脸上的奇怪问题。

 

“我只能说概率非常低。我们都和他一起战斗过——在日光下战斗过，托尼，我可没见到他化成一团灰烬。”

 

“啧。”托尼发出一声非常惹人嫌的咂舌，“现在是千禧年了，布鲁斯，你对吸血鬼的刻板印象也该收一收了，谁说他们就一定不能出现在阳光下呢？或者说，你怎么就不知道他是不是涂了什么神盾特制的超级防晒霜呢？”

 

“好吧，抛开这一点不谈，我还是觉得克林特——呃巴顿并不是什么吸血鬼。看在上帝的份上他是个神盾特工，你觉得弗瑞难道会在这种事情上瞒着我们吗？”

 

“对于这点我比吸血鬼的皮肤会不会在阳光下钻石一般闪闪发亮还不确定。”

 

“你是在提那部电影吗？把你这句话收回去，然后郑重道歉。”

 

“无所谓，反正从你的回答来看你也看过。总之继续我刚才的话，你怎么知道弗瑞会不会瞒着我们呢？见鬼，你觉得有没有可能整个神盾都是政府培养出来的吸血鬼特工？弗瑞，玛利亚·希尔，科尔森，巴顿，罗曼诺夫？！天呐这就说的通为什么科尔森被洛基的权杖刺穿心脏还活下来了，因为那个权杖不是纯银的也不是十字架！”

 

“天呐。”布鲁斯看着托尼混合着无比震惊与兴奋的表情，举起手揉了揉脸，他完全高估了自己对这个话题的接受程度，“托尼，理智一点。如果你说神盾是否有可能培训了几个吸血鬼作为特工，是，我承认有这个可能，尤其某位自称来自俄国的红发特工女士看起来最像来自不死族，但我无论如何也不能相信整个政府机构都是由吸血鬼组成的。你能想象到像神盾这样的组织如果都是吸血鬼的话对人类威胁有多大吗？那只能说明——”

 

“那只能说明再往上的人都是吸血鬼。整个政府高层全是吸血鬼。见鬼，你觉得这是世界安全理事会完全不顾平民死活朝纽约发射核弹的原因吗？‘啊，让曼哈顿那群三高血袋们见鬼去吧，我们的选择多得很，中西部的口感要好得多。’”

 

“好吧，你的阴谋论绝对是我听过的最不切实际的一个。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“托尼，我不想在这种事情上和你争论，所以请回到最开始的议题上：巴顿究竟是不是吸血鬼。你为什么会有这种感觉？”

 

托尼露出一副课堂上的聪明学生举手回答问题却被老师无情忽视的怨愤表情，然后抬起一根手指：“首先，他和我们在一起聚餐的时候总是吃得非常少——非常非常少。”

 

“你不能因为一个人吃得少就指控他是吸血鬼啊。也许他再别的地方吃过了，也许他就是没胃口，而且他也不是完全不吃，只是吃得少而已。”

 

“没有任何一名身体健康正常的中年男性——更别提以射箭杀人为生的中年男性会吃的那么少。你难道没看过他吃饭的样子吗？那家伙只是把食物放在嘴里嚼一嚼尝个味道而已。”

 

“你说的也许有道理。”布鲁斯不能否认托尼的细心观察，因为对于这一点他其实已经在意很久了。他们队伍里的弓箭手的确是个在吃饭时不怎么积极的人，虽然布鲁斯从来没找到关心对方身体的机会。“但是我见过他喝咖啡，每天，很多次。”

 

“谁知道他喝的究竟是什么。”托尼从鼻腔里喷出一声不屑，“别忘了他和罗曼诺夫在公共区有个私人小柜子，巴顿每次喝咖啡的时候都会从柜子里拿点东西加进杯子里。如果那是什么神盾提炼出来的浓缩血液之类的呢？”

 

布鲁斯的确知道托尼说的那个柜子，就在公共区的一角并且上了锁，只有克林特和娜塔莎两个人才知道密码。一把简简单单的密码锁当然阻挡不了托尼和JARVIS的破解，队长甚至也能用双手轻易把锁掰开，但他们出于对两名特工的尊敬不约而同远离了那个柜子。布鲁斯之前从没多想过这件事，但现在他却有点控制不住自己的被托尼慢慢撬起来的好奇心了，因为他的确见过克林特每次喝咖啡的时候都会从柜子里面拿块红糖的东西扔进杯子里——或者现在该说是一块暗红色的不明物质。

 

“好吧，这一点我暂时接受，但你还没有说服我，托尼，因为这两点只是表层证据，无法说明任何事情。”

 

“好吧，深层证据：这家伙的恢复力异于常人，甚至比三倍速的队长还快。还记得我们第一次一起在斯塔克大厦正面对峙洛基吗？”

 

“我不记得了，托尼，我当时比现在要稍微绿一点。”

 

“好吧，总之在楼下的时候巴顿胳膊上满是玻璃碴和划伤，罗曼诺夫甚至还帮他简单处理了一下，但等我们上楼之后他的胳膊已经完好无损了，虽然脏了一点但皮肤上半点伤口和血迹都没有。我为了证明这个甚至还找出了当时大楼里的监控视频，这能算得上是实实在在的证据了吧？”

 

“或者——他也是神盾某种试验品，就像队长一样，只是有特殊愈合能力而已。”

 

“好吧，那他的超级速度呢？我们对抗齐塔瑞的时候他一直在大楼顶端给我们当眼睛，但有的时候他的视角也过于开阔了一些，就好像在楼顶和楼顶之间迅速切换一样。普通人可做不到这一点吧？”

 

“就因为这个你就判断这个人是个吸血鬼？天呐，托尼，这个人是个经过训练的特工和弓箭手，我以为你拆过他的箭筒，里面有一大堆能让他在楼顶之间移动的道具。”

 

“那这个人完全不用任何道具就能看到那么远的能力呢？”

 

“我以为吸血鬼的超能力是超级听力而不是视觉？巴顿的耳朵甚至还没有我的好。”

 

“也许，但也许只是他装出来没那么好，其实他能轻而易举听到我们每个人的呼吸心跳，以及在背后说他的每句坏话。”

 

“比如现在？”虽然知道很不逻辑，但布鲁斯的心还是在听到托尼这句话时翻了个跟头。他真的很不希望克林特听到自己的任何心跳，无论什么时候，尤其在他们不得不同处一室的时候。

 

“比如现在。巴顿现在说不定正在向罗曼诺夫传达我们两个刚才说过的每句话——哈，罗曼诺夫甚至用不着他传达，自己也听得清清楚楚。”

 

“你难道也找到她是吸血鬼的证据了吗？”

 

“对她暂时证据不足，但也许她比巴顿更会隐藏自己。无论如何，我们还是回到巴顿是不是吸血鬼这个问题上。”

 

“我很高兴你没有继续发扬光大整个神盾都是吸血鬼的阴谋论。好吧，你还有什么证据证明巴顿是吸血鬼。”

 

“这家伙的体温比一般人都要低。没有低到可以用摸起来向冰来形容，但绝对比我们要低。”

 

“你——你摸过他？”布鲁斯尽量将自己的声音幅度控制在合理的范围，但托尼还是给了他一个白眼，然后用他最喜剧女王的腔调回答了这个问题：

 

“是啊，我摸过那双肌肉强健的胳膊，用手指爱抚过每一根线条和每一寸皮肤——不，我当然没摸过他，你明明知道JARVIS能做的不只是陪你们聊天。而且你以为我是什么自以为是的蠢货吗，明知道你对他有什么感觉还过去凑近乎？”

 

这下布鲁斯连话都不敢说了，生怕那种病床上最后一声祈祷一般的气若游丝从自己的喉咙里冒出来。托尼盯着他看了片刻，脸上的表情稍微柔和了一点，然后有点无奈地摇了摇头。“你什么都不用说，布鲁斯，只要你不愿意以后我也不会再提这件事。我只是想说不要因为我们的弓箭手看起来很普通就对他毫无戒心，我真的不想看到你被他以任何一种方式伤害到。”

 

“克林特他……他不会伤害我们的。”布鲁斯对托尼突然的真情流露愣了片刻才轻声开口，“吸血鬼与否他都只是我们的队友和朋友而已。再说了，哪怕他真的是吸血鬼，也只不过是我们这个小小的马戏团的一员而已，我很怀疑他是否真的能够伤害到我或者大家伙，或者你们任何人。”

 

“你这么一说我倒是真的很想做个实验了。”托尼严肃的脸庞瞬间舒展开来，双眼因兴奋而闪闪发亮，“你觉得他的牙齿能够穿透浩克的皮肤吗？你觉得他能够吸你的血吗？伽马辐射对吸血鬼也是致命的吗？顺便，你觉得你的血尝起来会是什么味道？你尝过自己的血吗？”

 

布鲁斯完全不知道话题怎么突然就扯到了这么诡异的方向。他朝托尼半挑起一根眉毛，确认对方的确非常认真之后才慢吞吞地回答：“我还真没有。在成为浩克之后我一直严格控制不要让自己流血，生怕被人发现秘密。也许我咬到过舌头？但那点出血量不足以判断究竟是什么味道——不，托尼，我不会给你抽点血然后让你像参加什么该死的红酒品鉴会一样放在高脚杯里尝尝那是什么味道。”

 

托尼做了个“什么我才没这么想过”的鬼脸，然后又皱了皱鼻子：“那你觉得对于吸血鬼来说我们的血液会不会真的有不同的口味——就像酒一样——‘要命，这是个干巴巴的素食主义者’，或者‘天呐，这个人真的该多吃点蔬菜了’。”

 

“或者像你一样血管里满是披萨、甜甜圈和酒精，尝起来简直就像个靠外卖活着的工作狂？”

 

“我本来就是靠外卖活着的工作狂，你这么形容非常没错。不过——“托尼沉吟了片刻，然后耸了耸肩，”如果巴顿真的是个吸血鬼，那么我其实有点想让他评价一下我的血液究竟是什么味道。”

 

“你——”布鲁斯的声音因为脑海里的某个画面而在喉咙里噎了一下，对上托尼缓缓挑起来的眉毛之后飞快清了清嗓子，“你的科研探索精神我一向都很佩服。但退一万步讲，这些都建立在克林特的确是吸血鬼的假设之上。”

 

“你说的没错。”布鲁斯以为托尼竟然终有一天真的会承认他说的对，但对方只是在说完这句话之后朝他咧开一个狡猾至极的笑容，然后再一次开口了——对着天花板上的JARVIS开口：“JARVIS，巴顿现在在哪里？”

 

“巴顿特工目前正位于复仇者大厦公共区的咖啡机旁边。”

 

“快，我们正好能赶上他喝咖啡！”托尼甚至没等JARVIS话音落下就转身冲了出去，脸上写满了要把克林特抓个人赃俱获。布鲁斯站在原地愣了三秒钟，然后重重叹了口气，也跟在他身后走出了实验室。他觉得自己有义务照看着点托尼，或者至少别让他们等这件事过后不得不打扫公共区才行，无论克林特究竟是不是吸血鬼。等他来到电梯时托尼还在用一只手拦着门，看到布鲁斯过来立刻发出不耐烦的嘘声。

 

“赶紧，赶紧！”也不知道他是在对布鲁斯抱怨还是在使唤JARVIS，不过几秒钟后他们就来到了公共区。电梯门开启后就是正中心的几排大沙发，而他们刚才整整十分钟的讨论对象就靠在其中一张沙发的扶手上，蜷着腿手里抱着一个马克杯。看到两个人上楼来克林特只是朝他们随便点了点头，但在托尼像炮弹一样笔直朝他冲过来之后有点惊讶地放下了杯子。托尼一把抢过他放在咖啡桌上的马克杯，像宇宙魔方一样紧紧抱在怀里，然后问题直接摔在了克林特的脸上。

 

“巴顿，你究竟是不是吸血鬼？”

 

布鲁斯能看到弓箭手略微愣了一下——虽然远比不上布鲁斯想象中那样惊讶——然后他突然闭上眼睛从鼻子里缓缓喷出一声轻柔的笑。紧接着他再次抬起头来，朝布鲁斯和托尼咧嘴露出笑容，而布鲁斯能清楚看到，在公共区柔和的光线下他嘴巴里有四颗对于普通人来说过于尖锐的牙齿闪着些许寒光。在他身边托尼似乎倒吸了口冷气，但布鲁斯已经顾不得朝他看过去了，他的视野之中只剩下克林特一个人。

 

“伙计们，”克林特缓缓站起身，对他们笑着说，“我还以为你们永远都不会问呢。”


End file.
